Chad DiMera
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Current College student Countess Wilhelmina Model Former Barista Intern @ DiMera Enterprises Intern @ Salem University Hospital | title = | residence = Salem, USA | father = Stefano DiMera | mother = Madeline Peterson Woods | stepfather = Charles Woods | halfbrothers = Tony DiMera Benjy Hawk EJ DiMera | halfsisters = Renée DuMonde Megan Hathaway Lexie Carver | spouse = Abigail Deveraux (2016-17; divorced) (2017-18; divorced) | romances = Mia McCormick (pre–2009) Gabi Hernandez (2010, lovers; 2017) Abigail Deveraux (on/off; 2011-13) Melanie Jonas (2011-2012) Jordan Ridgeway (lovers; 2014-15) Zoe Browning (kissed; 2015) Serena Mason (kissed; 2015) Belle Black (kissed; 2015) Vicky Bush (forced kiss; 2016) Sami Brady (forced kiss; 2017) | daughters = Grace Brady Charlotte DiMera | sons = Thomas DiMera | grandchildren = | grandfathers = Santo DiMera | uncles = John Black | nephews = Theo Carver Johnny DiMera Sydney DiMera | cousins = André DiMera Brady Black Belle Black | relatives = | species = }} Chad Michael DiMera is a fictional character from the original NBC soap opera, Days of our Lives. The role wa originated by Casey Deidrick on June 19, 2009. . Deidrick vacated the role in 2013. Billy Flynn currently portrays the role, making his on-screen appearance on September 12, 2014. Conception Creation Casey Deidrick originally auditioned for the role of Tad in 2009. He claimed the audition as some of the best work he’s ever done; despite the positive feedback, the role was offered to Brendan Coughlin. Deidrick’s first audition impressed casting director, Marnie Saitta so much that he was later called back to test for the role of Chad. Deidrick signed a lengthy contract and learned a few weeks later, that he got the job. Chad Peterson is introduced as the son of Bill and Marsha Peterson in 2009. His history is revised in the spring of 2010, making him the son of “the ultra respectable Judge Madeline Peterson Woods (Jessica Tuck) and DA Charles Woods (David Leisure)"; the character would also use both names. After his co-star, Taylor Spreitler (Mia McCormick) departs from the series in 2010, Deidrick assumed their was no long a need for his character. However, co-executive producer, Gary Tomlin had other plans and came up with a way to tie the character of Chad to the canvas permanently. What Deidrick initially expects to be a minor role, develops into "young leading man status" when Chad is made apart of the iconic DiMera family. In the spring of 2010, Chad's mother Madeline is introduced including him being neglected by his father, Charles. Due to the meddling of Lauren Koslow's Kate Roberts, it is revealed that Chad was born on March 3, 1990, making him a whole year older than he was initially believed to be and the biological son of her husband, Stefano DiMera (Joseph Mascolo). Chad being connected to one of the core families within the series provides Deidrick with the opportunity to work with some of the shows most talented veteran actors including Mascolo, Koslow, James Scott (EJ DiMera) and Renée Jones (Lexie Carver). Characterization Due to the role being newly created, Deidrick had to come up with a lot of the backstory himself to help him prepare for the role. "When you have have a newly created character with no background to base it off of, you gotta create it and make it real enough for you to believe," Deidrick explains in an interview. Despite having good intentions, Chad usually causes trouble for those he interacts with. Deidrick who is in a metal rock band, views Chad as a rock star and notes similarities between between the music and the character. According to Deidrick, Chad has a different way of looking at situations in his life, and his way of thinking is very different from the average person, similar to rock stars. After revealing Chad's true paternity, the writers allow Deidrick to branch out more, showing the viewers two very different and distinct sides to the character's personality. When working with Lauren Koslow who portray's Chad's stepmother, Deidrick displays Chad's vulnerabilities due to his mother's death in July 2010; he is in desperate need of that mother figure at the moment. Deidrick explains that Chad does not show his vulnerabilities too often for fear of getting hurt. On the other hand, Chad's relationship with his father, Joseph Mascolo's Stefano, appears to be a bit more volatile. The nature of their relationship is first portrayed in November 2010 when Chad confronts Stefano with a knife demanding blood for a DNA test. Storylines Chad returns to Salem looking to reconnect with his ex girlfriend, Mia who rejects him. He also clashes with her new boyfriend, Will Horton. He teams up with Kinsey Sullivan to break them up and Kinsey claims that Mia was away in rehab while he was in military. Despite Nicole DiMera posing as her sponsor, Chad still doesn't believe Mia is a recovering drug addict. In September 2009, Chad accidentally overhears Mia talking about the child she gave up and forces her to admit that she gave their daughter to Nicole and her husband, EJ to raise. Chad threatens to sue for custody only to learn that Nicole switched the baby at birth and their real daughter, Grace had since passed. Chad and Mia go back and forth over their feelings for one another while Chad begins dating Gabi Hernandez. Mia schemes to keep them apart and after she and Chad kiss, Chad breaks up with Gabi. Gabi eventually reveals that Mia is two-timing Chad and Will leading to both of them dumping her. Chad notices tension between Madeline and Will's grandmother, Kate DiMera. In the summer of 2010, Will reveals that Madeline was once a high payed prostitute. After Chad confronts her, she dies from a brain aneurysm and his father, Charles blames him. Later, Chad receives an unmarked envelope with a birth certificate listing Stefano as his father and a DNA test later confirms it. However, Chad wants nothing to do with his new found family. Gabi and Will encourage Chad to get to know his new family and his new sister, Dr. Lexie Carver welcomes him with open arms. Even EJ manages to put aside his previous feelings and has Chad stand in as his best man in February 2011. Chad begins dating Abigail Deveraux who is a bit hesitant after learning he is a DiMera. Nevertheless, they commit to one another and Abby is upset when Chad begins working for Stefano behind her back. Despite many people warning him to get away from Stefano, Chad supports his father. In August 2011, he teams up with Sonny Kiriakis to help maintain peace between the waring families and as he admits his love for Abby, he is mistaken for EJ and shot by Brady Black's henchman. He later moves out of the mansion for his own safety. At the grand opening of the Horton Town Square, Chad is forced to dance with Abigail's friend, Melanie Jonas who has just lost her boyfriend and Abby is jealous of the connection they share. At the Halloween party, Chad accidentally kisses Melanie, thinking she is Abigail, because they are wearing the same costume; Chad is able to explain the mix up but keeps quiet about enjoying the kiss. After learning their website is being used for an illegal gambling ring, Chad, Sonny and Will shut it down only to be taken hostage by the criminals themselves. Locked away together, Chad and Melanie admit their feelings for one another; they are rescued soon after making things very awkward. Chad and Abby decide to end their relationship but she is furious when she mistakenly things Chad and Melanie were seeing one another behind her back. Eventually, Abby gives them her blessing and they begin dating in February 2012. Meanwhile, Chad and Gabi were forced together when they were hired as the new faces of Kate's cosmetics company, Countess Wilhelmina. However, Chad is unaware that Gabi is scheming to ruin his relationship with Melanie even going so far as to hire someone to pretend to stalk her so he can rescue her. In June 2012, Chad is devastated when Stefano is murdered and furious when he learns Will is a suspect. References External Links * Days of our Lives Bios: Casey Deidrick as Chad DiMera * Chad Woods Soapcentral.com Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:DiMera family Category:Characters introduced in 2009